User blog:Super7700/Some Random Ideas
I've come up with some random ideas that could potentially be good additions to the mod. What I'm interested to know is what you think about them. Is there anything that you would like to see added, changed or removed? Garrisons * By default, forts and towers do not have an attack and must be garrisoned to attack enemies. Also, an ungarrisoned fort or tower can be captured by enemy spies * When a new fort is built a few soldiers will automatically be spawned inside it as a garrison, allowing it to attack enemies. The size of this garrison can be increased by researching the fortification techs at the fort. * Towers on the other hand do not automatically have a garrison, so you will need to garrison citizens or soldiers inside for them to attack. The first fortification tech at the fort will add a garrison soldier to the Tower, with further techs increasing this number. Technology Levels The level of technology available differed greatly from nation to nation during the Hellenistic period. To reflect this in The Hellenistic Era, technologies will only be available to factions on account of their competence in the corresponding field. If a faction is highly competent in a certain area, they will receive the full line of related techs, but if not, then they may only receive 1 or 2, or even 0 if it is something the faction is weak at. The result of this is that there is more variance between factions, more strengths and weaknesses that the player will have to be aware of, and also more historical accuracy. For instance, as Gallic architecture was inferior to that of the Romans, it makes little sense for them to have the same level of architectural technology in game. *Below average: 0 *Average: 1 *Above Average: 2 *Advanced: 3 Capturing * This feature only affects siege weapons, ships, forts and towers * If the unit or building is heavily damaged, and you have more soldiers near it than the enemy, it will be converted to your side. * Spies can capture undamaged (and damaged) forts and towers with the informer ability, but only as long as the building doesn't have a garrison. Alternatively, since automatic garrisons would make this nearly impossible to do, an informer on a fort or tower could instead remove the damage threshold required for capturing, so you can capture an undamaged enemy fort, provided that you have more soldiers nearby. * A garrisoned fort or tower can still be captured, in which case the garrison should be automatically ejected. Unique Faction Powers Each faction could have their own unique bonus that makes their gameplay different to that of any other faction. For instance, the Chremonidian League could choose between becoming Athens or Sparta; and the Sarmatians could be properly nomadic, with bonuses such as being able to pack buildings into wagons. Please let me know if you have any ideas for other factions, especially Macedon. Here are my current ideas: Chremonidian League * Starts off with generic Hellenic units * The player's faction will change depending on which government policy they choose. If they research Despotism they will become Sparta, and if they research Democracy they will become Athens. * Sparta receives a unique set of powerful units (helots, perioikoi, spartiati etc), while Athens more or less keeps the generic units. So Sparta has a superior, though perhaps costlier, military to Athens. * On the other hand, Athens has a much better navy, with Triremes and Quinqueremes. Sparta will have to make do with Lemboi, and a Trireme flagship if they're lucky. * Athens also comes out on top when it comes to technology. Spartan technology will be generally lacking eg. no fortification techs, while Athens will have access to many, if not most, techs. Sparta does however have superior agriculture. * The player's choice of city state will affect their other policy decisions as well. Sparta will only be able to research Offensive Doctrine, while Athens can only pick Defensive Strategy. They probably won't have limitations with the civic tier though. * There could possibly also be unique buildings depending on the choice of city-state. Sparta could potentially have the Syssiton (replacing the Noble Residence), while the Athenians would have the Parthenon wonder. Carthage * Starts off with only Carthaginian, Libyan and Liby-Phoenician units, as well as African mercenaries. * If Carthage chooses the Defensive Strategy policy, their unit roster will remain unchanged, representing the Carthaginian armies in Africa. However, if they choose the Offensive Doctrine policy, their roster will change drastically to reflect the Carthaginian armies that fought in Spain and Italy. They will lose access to the Carthaginian and Libyan units, but instead will gain access to numerous mercenaries such as Iberians, Gauls and Italians. * Choosing Offensive Doctrine will allow for a more varied and generally more effective army, though it requires far more wealth. This makes it quite a risky option. * If you want to play it safe then it would be best to choose Defensive Strategy, as it provides more control over recruitment (ie whether to focus on levies, professionals or elites), and the related units cost less wealth. However, it will be more difficult to take advantage of a strong economy and destroy other factions. Romans * Civil war mechanic, leading to Empire? * The idea of this is that the Romans could access a third tier of reforms that would guarantee their military supremacy, but only if they are victorious in a highly risky civil war that effectively splits the nation in half - they would lose half their cities and half their armies to another player. Sarmatians/Numidians *A proper nomadism system *Rather than having a Small City and Large City, they would instead have the Nomadic Settlement. *The Nomadic settlement has the same radius as the Small City, but it is weaker and cannot be upgraded. Perhaps it will also be destroyed rather than captured. *The player can research a special tech at the town centre that makes the settlement and all the other buildings in its radius disappear and be replaced by a wagon type unit. This unit has it's own button that make it convert back into the settlement and the buildings in its radius. *Obviously, measures would need to be taken to prevent the player from making one of these settlements their capital, since they could never be retaken, and there are other issues such as impassable terrain and city limits that would need to be taken into consideration *While this concept is extremely unique, it will also be very difficult to implement. We could always go for something more simple Improved Battle Mechanics *Units cannot instantly change direction, instead they have to turn around. *The turn speed generally depends on the movement speed of the unit - slower units have slower turn speeds. Skirmishers turn the fastest while pikemen turn the slowest. Shock cavalry also have a very slow turn speed to reflect their charge-orientated nature. *Additionally, flanking damage has been dramatically increased (5x the original flank bonus). *As a result, these two mechanisms make flanking a viable strategy as it was historically, since it can now be very damaging and units cannot instantly turn to face their attackers. This also makes the use of formations for important, as soldiers not fighting in formation can be easily attacked from behind and slaughtered. Furthermore, this gives a chance for weak levy troops such as javelineers and archers to be useful against professional infantry, as they can now inflict heavy casualties in a flanking attack. Category:Blog posts